


Sara und Grissom

by twocandles



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, F/M, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocandles/pseuds/twocandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gedicht über die beiden, inspiriert durch den Verlauf der vierten Staffel. // Poem, inspired by the events in season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara und Grissom

**Author's Note:**

> Written in late 2004.

Sie verliert ihre Stärke,  
fällt tiefer ohne Halt,  
doch es scheint, als ob niemand merke,  
wie Verzweiflung prägt ihre Gestalt.

Tief in seinem Innern weiß er,  
sie benötigt ihn an ihrer Seite—  
aber ist es eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr,  
dass er sie in ihren schlimmsten Stunden begleite?


End file.
